Ferbnessa
by ferbnessa person
Summary: Just Random Ferbnessa Stories. The 9th on is called SPIDERS. Bring burritos and reviews cos they make me smile! I give chocolate chip cookies to those who reveiw!
1. Superhero

**HeLlO pEoPlE oF tHe WoRlD. EnJoY tHe StOrEy AnD i DoN't OwN ThE sHoW _Phineas and Ferb _iN aNy WaY sHaPe Or FoRm! OkAy? GoT iT? gOoD!**

**Superhero**

He ran around the house with James on his shoulders while wearing a cape and at first I tried not to laugh but after two minutes I couldn't help it and I started busting up laughing. He didn't even pay it any attention, because he was having a moment with his son. After an hour of playing superhero he set James down for his afternoon nap. James was asleep within two minutes. Ferb looked at him and said," He's as tired as a beet and he didn't do anything except sit on my shoulders," He sat down in the chair next to James' bed and was panting. I leaned down and whispered in Ferb's ear. "Well, no matter how tired you are, you'll always be my superhero," He looked up and kissed me. Then he said, "I love you Vanessa," "I love you too Ferb,"

**sO yEaH i HoPe YoU eNjOyEd iT aNd YeS i LiKe WrItInG lIkE tHiS. iT Is FuN. bYe!**


	2. Roses

**I wrote this one while listening to love songs and watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince so yeah, I bet it didn't even really affect it but whatevs. Oh and again I do not own _Phineas and FerbOh _******

**Roses**

Ferb was the type of guy you would think to be a romantic ladies man. And he was. He would always do sweet things for me like buy me chocolate and take me to fancy dinners but the sweetest thing he ever did was pick me a rose from his prize-winning rose garden.

You see Ferb absolutely loved his rose garden and he never let anyone even touch it, let alone pick a rose from it. But one day after pruning his garden he came inside to where I was sitting on his couch watching _Big Cat Dairies _on his huge plasma T.V.

I was just visiting his house. And man his house was huge. He had walked in and poked me in the head and I turned around to see him looming over the chair I was sitting in. I stood up. He brought the rose out from behind his back and held it out in front of me. I gasped. I looked up at him. He was looking at me as if to see my reaction. I smiled and took the rose from him.

It was a beautiful dark red. I lifted it to my nose. It smelled so sweet. A scent I could smell all day.

I guess he saw my reaction and said, "I guess that means you like it,"

I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding the rose in my hands. "I absolutely love it. Thank you so much," I said softly.

"Anything for you, love. I saw you looking at the red roses and thought you might want one."

"I was just admirating the beautiful roses that you tend to," I said.

Ferb looked at me lovingly and said," They could never be as beautiful as you," I awed and then he leaned down and kissed me.

**If you didn't know it was in Vanessa's point of veiw. I don't know about the whole Big Cat Diaries thing but I wasn't sure what show to put in there and yeah. ByE! hAhAhA!**


	3. Cookies

**'Ello people! Hey, What's Up? Whatcha doin? Okay so new Ferbnessa story and I still do not own _Phineas and Ferb _although I wish I did! But I don't so... READING TIME!**

Cookies

_Ferb's point of view_

I walked into the apartment that I and Vanessa shared and I smelt the smell of burned cookies and I heard the fire alarm. I dropped my bag and ran into the kitchen and saw Vanessa bent over the oven trying to wave the smoke from burnt cookies off.

"Vanessa, what's going on?" I asked.

She turned around crying, "I'm sorry Ferb. I tried to make you cookies but every batch I made ended burnt and now we're out of flour, sugar and eggs. I'm sorry,"

I had to laugh. She was getting this upset over burnt cookies and being out of flour and eggs? She looked up because she heard my laughing.

"Ferb," she said between sobs," Why are you laughing?"

I took her face in my hand s and wiped away her tears. I chuckled again. "I am laughing, love, because you are getting so worked up over such a silly thing like burnt cookies,"

She started laughing too and wiped away her tears

"Yeah, you're right. It's such a stupid thing to get so worked up about,"

I kissed her cheek and I said," Besides I got you something,"

She perked up. "What?"

I went over to the bag I had dropped on the floor when I came in the house and pulled out a box of brownies.

"Double chocolate brownies from my mum," She grabbed the box out of my hands and took out a brownie. I grabbed one too.

Pretty soon all of the brownies were gone. She said after eating the last one," These are so much better than my cookies would have been,"

"Your cookies would have been good, if they weren't burnt to ash," She laughed and I kissed her nose.

"Now let's go clean up your cookie catastrophe," I said getting up off the couch.

"Fine, but tell your mom to make me some more brownies. They are mmm mmm good!"

"Okay, my Chocolate Queen!"  
><strong><br>Okay, I hoped you like and yeah. I will now accept...wait for it... REQUESTS! Yes! Just leave one word and you can leave addtional info if you please. Okay so YEAH! **

**:{)**  
><strong>:{)<strong>  
><strong>:{)<strong>


	4. Dopamine

**Okay, I wanted to right this because the guy who sings this (Charlie McDonnell: video-blogger, musician and nerd.) is British. Like Ferb! And the first time I heard the song I started laughing! (Dopamine, Dopamine!) So I wrote this! Enjoy and stuff! (Oh yeah. FYI Bold=Me, **_Italized= Song,_ Normal=Story)

_From the moment that I saw you_

When Ferb saw her the whole world stopped turning

_Yeah it had to be love_

He swore it was love

_Girl I can't help but adore you, knew  
>you'd fit me like a glove<em>

He adored her and knew they would fit like two puzzle pieces

_What a life we have in store to  
>spend together and stuff<em>

He could already imagine their life together and stuff

_You're a beauty, what a cutie_

She was very beautiful

_It's undoubtedly love  
>Undoubtedly love<em>

It was certainly love, no doubt about it

_My legs are going weak_

It was like someone switched out his legs for gelatin

_And my heart's beating fast_

Beating like a drum was a way to describe his heart

_I'm knowing I should speak to her  
>But I'm unsure what to ask<em>

Ferb dearly wants to speak to her but he doesn't know how

_I feel like my technique  
>Might not be up to the task<em>

He never really had any experience with girls… at all

_But she's the love that I do seek  
>And hey, she's got a nice ass<em>

He knows that she will be the love of his life and guess what? Bonus! Nice ass!

_And when she looks at me I hope she'll feel the same  
>Due to the hormone that's released inside her brain<em>

'Man, I hope she feels the same as I do' He thought 'Well there is that hormone…'

_Dopamine, dopamine_

Yeah that's it.

_It's a catecholamine neurotransmitter_

What does that mean?

_Which means it sends a message in your brain_

Oh… well yeah

_To tell you that you think that girl you're looking at is fitter  
>to make offspring with than any other dame<em>

Okay, that makes sense

_And when she looks at me, yes I can feel it beating_

Ferb almost fainted when she looked at him

_I can tell from the shortness of my breath_

His breath was very short **(?)**

_That my body has reacted to our wandering eyes meeting_

Ferb's body had definitely reacted

_And the high I'm on is comparable to Meth_

Yes, he was on a high

_But methamphetamine's a drug of which I'm clean  
>though I can't say the same of dopamine<em>

His high was on…

_Dopamine, dopamine_

Yeah that's it

_But dopamine's just one half of the tale_

What tale? The romantic love tale?

_The chemical that get's you in the mood_

Ah the ~~~Mood~~~

_There's another guy that you'll need to prevail_

Guy? Or hormone? Who?

_If you want to see a partner in the nude_

'The ~~~Nude~~~ Hmm… Sure, I guess maybe?' Ferb thought… possibly.

_Dopamine is useless without norepinephrine_

Norepinephrine? Okay another thing to get Ferb in the ~~~Mood~~~? Right? **(I really don't know! I'm 13 for Pete's sake! 'Who's Pete?' Oh Shut Up Random Voice! The people want you to go away!)**

_Focusing your efforts on one girl_

'One Girl. Maybe this is what keeps marriages in tack?' Ferb though

_Telling you that she's the one who's making your head spin_

She was definitely making Ferb's head spin

_If this were an oyster then she'd be the pearl_

As I said before, two puzzle pieces

_And so I lock eyes with this girl_

Ferb locked eyes with her and started to move towards her

_Ready for our love to unfurl_

He was ready since he was almost positive he absolutely loved her

_I just want to curl up to her  
>but she's looking at me like she's ready to hurl<em>

Well, he was and she is

_I guess this lady doesn't feel the same_

Yeah

_I thought there was a spark, but it didn't light the flame_

Yeah

_But I still have the urge to ask her name_

DON'T! BECAUSE…

_But that's not me, that's the hormone in my brain_

Yep, good old…

_Dopamine, dopamine, dopamine, dopamine_

STOP CUTTING ME OFF! But on the other hand..

_And don't forget, norepinephrine, norepinephrine  
>Dopamine's best friend, norepinephrine, norepinephrine norepinephrine!<em>

Stop it you stupid line stealing…

_From the moment that I saw her_

When he saw her the world stop turning

_Yeah I knew it was love_

It was so love

_Couldn't help but adore her, thought  
>You'd fit me like a glove<em>

Well, I guess it was a guess_  
><em>_  
>But it turned out that my thoughts were<br>Just impulses, not enough_

Sorry but the song be right

_To get this beauty's pretty booty_

Hmm…

_It's just chemical love  
>It's just chemical love<em>

The song is yet again right

**Wait it's not over ****just**** yet.**

So Ferb turned around disappointed but he ended up face to face with a beautiful brunette girl carrying an armful of college textbooks. They locked eyes and it seemed that one part of the song plays again but differently

_And so I lock eyes with this girl_

_Ready for our love to unfurl_

_I just want to curl up to her  
>but she's looking at me like she's ready to hug me<em>

_I guess this lady does feel the same_

_I thought there was a spark, and it totally light the flame_

_So I go and ask her name_

_It's Vanessa, thank you hormone in my brain_

_Dopamine, dopamine, dopamine, dopamine_

_And don't forget, norepinephrine, norepinephrine  
>Dopamine's best friend, norepinephrine, norepinephrine norepinephrine!<em>

_From the moment that I saw her_

_Yeah I knew it was love_

_Couldn't help but adore her, knew  
>She'd fit me like a glove<em>

_But it turned out that my thoughts were_

_Correct, just enough_

_To get this beauty's pretty booty_

_It's ain't just chemical love  
>It's ain't just chemical love<em>

"'Ello Vanessa. I'm Ferb,"

**So Whatcha Think? I really like this song you can go to and type in chemical love charlieissocoollike OR you can go to and the thing at the top says music click on it go down to his This is Me album and it should be there. Either ways you should find the song. I got the lyrics from his website. REVEIWS MAKE ME SMILE! Siriusly! I jump around like a giddy schoolgirl everytime! Make me smile and also bring me a burrito! POCO! :{ )**


	5. Beautiful

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry about my brief dissapearence off the face of the Earth! I got kidnapped by... hmmm. I don't seem to remember. But I GOT BURRITOS! Oh yes, and a Fez. :) Fezzes are Cool. :{) But you people don't want to hear that story, so on with this story!**

~Beautiful~

Vanessa sat up in bed and put a hand to her head. She had a pounding headache. She looked over at the other person in the bed. She couldn't see his face, but the bright green hair on his head gave away who it was.  
>Ferb Flectcher. She still remembered when he was a kid with a cute crush on her. And now, well now he was a very strong and a very attractive young man. She sat up further. Hell yeah, he was strong. She looked around the room they were in. There was a few random teenagers passed out on the floor. Vanessa sighed. She should have never come to this party. It was full of grabby teenage boys and slutty girls. But her friend Lacy told her it was going to be the hottest party of the year. But then Lacy continued on to get drunk and then puked on Vanessa's new, <em>expensive<em>, shoes. And this was within about a hour of getting there.

She was going to drag Lacy out of there and take her home, but the person who was hosting the party, Django Brown, shoved a beer in her hand and said, "Come On! Don't leave! Party is just starting, Sister! I hear the football team's gonna strip! That's gotta be fun, right!" It was obvious that he was drunk. She took the beer and moved away. She was planning on setting it down but some lesbians came over and were trying to touch her boobs so she ran into a spare room with it. There was three people in it. A girl and two guys._ Oh, Lord. My luck would be that they wearing planning on doing a threesom. _She shuddered. But then she reconnized the three teens. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Flectcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapero.

"Yeah, some people I know. Other than my passed out drunk friend," Vanessa said and the three jumped.

"Oh, hey Vanessa. I didn't expect to see you here," Phineas said. "I could say the same for you guys," They all laughed. But then some two random guys that Vanessa might have vaugely reconnized came in and started singing Happy Birthday to Phineas and gave him a shot. He looked at it and then him. "Oh Come On. It's your birthday. Have a shot," The smaller and darker one said in an Indian accent. "I'm surprised you guys remembered. I mean, when we got here Buford drug you straight to the beer cooler, Baljeet," Phineas said, adressing the one who talked. "But whatever. I mean, It's My Birthday, Right," Phineas said and took the shot. Then one shot lead to another and another and the whole damn bottle.

And that lead to the whole room being so drunk, Vanessa only remembered bits and peices of the rest of the night. But one thing she definetally remembered was her starting to make out with Ferb. And then that lead to this and then POOF, she wakes up with him in bed with her.

Vanessa stood all the way up. Ugh. She felt horrible, but she could only asume she looked even worse. She found her bag where she left it last night and first she checked for all her money, credit cards, checks and her phone and make up. _Good. Everything's here. _Then she pulled out the clothes she had in there. It was a pair of sweats and a tank top. She had planned on going to Lacy's after the party. That didn't happen. She looked at her clothes on the floor. They had someone's puke on them. _Gross! _She put on sweats and tank and went to find a bathroom. She had to step over passed out people and it took her about five minutes to find a single bathroom in the huge house. And on her way she saw some disterbing things. _Dude, put a shirt on. Uhh...find a room. Phineas and Isabella got friendly, huh? _Then when she finally got to the bathroom, she almost cried at her reflection. Her hair was a complete and total mess. Her makeup was ruined with her mascara making it look like she cried and lipstick everywhere. _Oh God!_She heard footsteps behind her.

She turned away and tried to tame her hair into a ponytail. She felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped. She turned her head and saw Ferb. She turned around and ducked her head. Ferb lifted her face and said, "Good Morning, Beautiful,"

She laughed and he leaned down and kissed her.

Oh Ferb. He'll find the beauty in any situation.

**Okay. Even personally, I was not expecting this. But... I don't know. I was not expecting this, from ME. Well, yeah. 13 year year-old can produce this. Ah only in the crazy's world. Well, please review and tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas so I don't go and get kidnapped again. Cookies for those who review!**


	6. Doctor, Scientist Cowboy Inventor oh my!

**I hope you like this people! I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

~Doctor, Scientist, Cowboy, Inventor, oh my!~

James was silly

His kindergarten teacher, Mr. Tilley, asked his students what they wanted to be when they grew up. Some girls said Princess and some said Cowgirls or a Senior Fireside Girl. Allison, Phineas and Isabella's baby girl, said "I wanna be an inventor like Daddy,"

Some boys had said Astronauts, or Cowboys. Some said Doctors or Rock Stars. James had said he wanted to be a vet.

Then the next day he said, "No. I wanna be a Scientists,"

Then the next day," I wanna be a Gold Medal person instead,"

Then he said," Nope, I wanna rule the Tri-State Area with Grandpa," Vanessa had to tell her Dad about that one. He laughed and whooped about that one and he said," See, Evil does run in the family!" But then James answer changed the next day and Mr. Doofensmirtz got sad again.

His next answer stayed for a week. He said he wanted to be an actor. He kept running around reciting Shakesphere. Vanessa got it on video and put it on YouTube. My whole family and Vanessa's mom liked it. Vanessa's dad didn't. He still was convinced that evil runs in the family. Well, he was also convinced that me and Phineas's platypus was Secret Agent Perry the Platypus.

His answer kept changing and they got funnier and funnier, but me and Vanessa didn't laugh when he told us cause he got mad.

I was glad he has a lot of time to figure out what he wants to do in the future, cause I believe if he had to choose now, he would have a different job every two days.

Doctor, Scientist, Cowboy, Inventor, oh my!

**So, I hope you liked and I am gonna address two Anonymous Reviews. Sierra-275- Thanks for the advice and you're welcome for the cookies.  
><strong>  
><strong>Hard Coaster- Wow! What has the world come to?<strong>

**So again review and cookies for you! Also HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**


	7. Ferbnessa

**So, what's up?**

**The sky.**

**What way does the sky go?**

**In One Direction.**

**Hahaha.**

**Sorry about that but I have recently become a One Direction fan so yeah. Enjoy this and uh... Oh yeah I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

I was at InventCon with my new wife, Vanessa. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon when Phineas texted me saying InventCon was in town. I had been dying to go to it and meet the greatest modern inventor (besides Phineas and Ferb themselves) Allie Bailey.

I asked Vanessa if she wanted to come and she said yes.

So now just got to InventCon and it was crowded with both professional and amateur inventers.

As soon as we got inside I grabbed Vanessa's hand.

We were in there for about five minutes when a herd of teenage girls from 13 to

16 were running toward me.

They were yelling stuff like, "OHMIGOD! FERB FLETCHER! YOU'RE SO SMHEXI! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!"

But then some thirteen year old with brown hair and green eyes yelled, "Hahaha Ferbnessa! Take that fan girls! Ferb will never be yours!" She winked at me and ran dragging two blond girls behind her.

I saw why she ran. The "fan girls" ran after her and they suddenly had pitch forks and torches.

I heard Vanessa mumble, "That was strange,"

"No. What's strange is we have a couple name, and a person who called it out," I said.

Vanessa smiled. "Well, I guess Ferbnessa's cool. It could have been Verb,"

I shuddered. She laughed and I kissed her cheek. I could hear laughter coming from behind me. I could tell it was that strange girl.

Interesting.

**Sorry. Not that much romance in this story. I know and I accept it. And just**

**so you know the brunette is me and the two blonds are my friends Vanessa and**

**Allison. I know surprising, I have friends. Haha. Bye.**

**Oh and Sierra-275: no, no they do not. unless you want them too.**


	8. What Did I Do?

**Hey, so yeah. I still don't own Phineas and Ferb. : ( But, whatever, it doesn't matter. **

You begin to walk out of his house. You just broke up with Ferb, your boyfriend of two months. You just make it out the door when you hear him say, "I still love you. Vanessa?"

You almost stop. You almost turn around and hug him while saying, "I love you. I love you. I love you!" You almost take back everything you said about not being right for each other. You almost do all that…

…But you don't. You keep walking to your car. You get in, and drive to the outskirts of town, and park your car on the side of the road.

You start crying and asking yourself, 'What did I just do?'

**Yeah, it's short. I know. So like always, if you review, I will give out freshly baked cookies! **


	9. SPIDERS!

**Well, hello there. I am in a mood for spiders apparently. Maybe I should go watch Spiderman or something. Nah.**

** Oh yeah, you know the usual chiz. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. But I wish I did because it would be awesome!**

"OHMYGODOMYGODOHMYGOD! Get it off! Get it off!" Vanessa was screaming from her and Ferb's bedroom.

Ferb had been sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. When he heard Vanessa screaming, he jumped from the couch and ran upstairs. When he got to their room he saw the bathroom door was open.

He walked in the bathroom and saw his wife wrapped in a towel, which was slowly slipping, swatting at a spider that was descending from the ceiling.

Ferb ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a magazine, rolled it up and ran back to the bathroom to go kill him a spider.

He gently pushed her out of the way and swatted at the pesky bug till he was squashed against the cover of the magazine.

Vanessa looked at Ferb and adjusted her towel. She blushed at the awkwardness, and at her own embarrassment.

Ferb started laughing at the silliness that was his wife. She could watch a whole horror film without flinching, but as soon as the spiders came out she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Vanessa started laughing too. She gave her husband a hug and said, "At least I know you'll always rush to my side and kill those cursed creatures for me, right?"

"Yep, no spider shall be safe around you with me around," Ferb said giving his wife a kiss on her nose, before picking her up bridal style to carry her out of the possibly spider ridden bathroom.

**SPIDERS! AHHHHH! Goodbye now!**


End file.
